1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for tensioning track on an endless track laying work machine and more particularly to a tensioning apparatus that reduces the possibility of un-tracking.
2. Background Art
Present day endless track laying work machines utilize a propulsion system in which a continuous flexible rubber belt is frictionally driven as it is entrained about a pair of wheels. Problems encountered in actually reducing such an endless track laying work machine to practice include how to maintain adequate tension on such belt around the entrained wheels, and keeping the belt in lateral alignment with the wheels when the wheels are subject to large lateral loads. Other problems are maintaining the structural integrity and providing long life for the belt, supporting mid-rollers, drive wheels, and idler wheels.
Large lateral loads occur when the endless track laying work machine traverses side slopes. When such side slopes are encountered the weight of the work machine pulls laterally against the belts. If the side slope is steep enough or if debris such as mud or crop residue becomes trapped between the idler wheel and the belt while traversing the side slope, the possibility of throwing a belt increases.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the invention a track tensioning system includes an idler wheel that is in contact with an inner surface of an endless track. A fluid cylinder is mechanically coupled with the idler wheel. An accumulator is positioned in fluid communication with the fluid cylinder. A recoil activated valve is positioned in fluid communication with the fluid cylinder and the accumulator.
In another aspect of the invention a track roller assembly includes an endless track and an idler wheel positioned in contact with said endless track. A fluid cylinder has an actuator rod that is connected with the idler wheel. An accumulator is positioned in fluid communication with said fluid cylinder and a recoil activated valve is interposed the fluid cylinder and the accumulator.